Unwanted
by CyborgSmeet
Summary: There is a character in the X-Men comics who has been there since the beginning, but the whole time he's been unwanted. He never succeeded at being a threat or a savior or an ordinary person, and there's only so much that Toad can take.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, and therefore I do not own any characters in this story. The story is based off of something that happened in the comics, so I don't even own that entirely.  
  
Magneto is a powerful villain to be feared. Xavier is a great savior to be honored. Mystique is sexy, sly, and mysterious. Nightcrawler is deep, cuddly, and lovable. Sabertooth is a sadistic psychopath. Wolverine is an occasionally homicidal hero. All of these people have people who want to hear more about them, people who fear them or love them, and maybe a little bit of both, and all of these people encounter others who are just as fascinating as they are everyday, but there is one person in their lives that is always ignored. He failed as a hero, failed as a villain, failed as just an ordinary person. No one likes him, he's such a wimpy little idiot that anyone can manipulate, but no one wants to use him because they know he will fail miserably. He's not good for a friend or lover, all he does is cling to people whether they want it or not, following them to the ends of the earth, groveling at their feet, grotesque in appearance and in choice of how he interacts. Lost and alone, with no one having any reason to change that, here crouches Mortimer Toynbee, the Terrible Toad King.  
  
The rain pelted the sidewalk and drenched his clothes and hair, the cold night wind chilled him, causing him to shiver and pull his soaking coat tighter on his body as he began to hop to an unknown destination. It didn't help, though, the water simply made him colder.  
  
"Bugger this!" he cried out to no one.  
  
He really just wanted to get inside, but no one would let him into any building that they would have to be in. Humans hated him because his mutation was visible. Magneto used to hate him because his mutation wasn't good enough, but more recently Mortimer gave him an even better reason to hate him. Xavier and the X-men probably hated him because he was Magneto's little toady for so long. Wanda hated him because of his creepy stalker- like fetish he had for her. Spiderman hated him because of how he followed him around constantly after he saved his life. He was even being nice until Mortimer became obsessed with becoming his sidekick...why was it that every time Mortimer became close to having someone like him he screwed it up? Even the other people who were in the Misfits hated him now, because of his inability to stop going after Wanda, after all, you can't be a hero and a villain at the same time, but how could he stop going after her?  
  
He tried so hard to impress her, spent most of his life doing things to make her like him, and then this Vision guy comes in and takes her from him. He could have any woman he wanted handed to him on a silver platter, why did he have to choose Wanda, the only woman Mortimer ever wanted? She was the only one he wanted, but she was someone he could never obtain. Even before Vision, why did he think he had a chance? He practically had to fight a war to get a chance to spend a couple minutes with the garbage of the world, why did he think he had a chance with a gem like her? He couldn't describe how he felt when he saw her pregnant with Vision's baby, at first he thought it was just because of her now grotesque appearance, but before long he realized that there was more to it than that. He found that if he pictured her looking the exact same way, only pretended that it was his baby, she didn't look so gross anymore. He figured out what it really was. It was the knowledge that the only one he wanted, no matter how much she hated him, did something with some annoying little prick as intimate as sex that neither she nor anyone else in the world would do with him.  
  
Of course, his mistake with Wanda wasn't the worst screw up, the worst one was the reason he was out here in the first place. It was also the most justifiable. Magneto abused and humiliated Mortimer for years while he would just endure it, too busy being loyal to care how much he was hurt. Even the alien, Stranger, noted how amazing his loyalty was, but Magneto didn't care. He simply left him on Stranger's planet to die. Even after he escaped the planet, it took a while for Mortimer to leave Magneto, and he would keep beating him and mistreating him until he just couldn't take it anymore and he left Magneto, thinking that he would never return. How could Magneto think that if he left him alone for a while then acted all nice Mortimer would just forgive him? Then their powers were switched, and Mortimer realized that he could have his revenge. It didn't matter that Magneto was being nice to him now, he still did what he did and simply expected Mortimer to have no psychological effects from it. The Avengers just had to step in and take his revenge from him. How could they? Magneto was the threat, the villain, and for once he was out of power and replaced by the idiot that they used to laugh at as he suffered far below them, why did they make things go back to the way they were?  
  
Mortimer stopped and looked at the old, abandoned building he now stood in front of. It was not far from the place where he and Magneto once lived not long ago, but he knew that in a building as condemned looking as this no one would ever find him until after he was done in there. He went inside and out of the rain before sinking to the ground, thoughts of failure rolling around in his head. Seeing a piece of glass next to him, he picked it up and fiddled with it absently as he tried to push his feelings out of his head, but the more he tried the more they came. Tears rolling down his face, a sudden impulse grabbed him and he rammed the glass into his own wrist. He cried out in pain, he didn't think that it would hurt him that much. Of course, he hadn't been thinking at all when he did it. The blood flowed out of his wrist, he might as well let it go, no one would care, no one would know. It would be his final mistake, but his body would too rotten and eaten by rats before anyone could ever find out that it was Mortimer that made it.  
  
Fortunately for Mortimer, Magneto was out that night, trying to walk off the stress of knowing that it was his fault that Toad wanted to hurt him so bad. He realized that everything that he did to him was similar to the kinds of things he used to do to Toad, and realizing how much longer he suffered at Magneto's hands made him wonder how he didn't think to make sure Toad received any treatment he needed. That was when Magneto heard a familiar scream, and he rushed to the source of the noise, hoping that he wouldn't get there too late. 


End file.
